


Winchester Restorations

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Business Owner Dean Winchester, Car restoration, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Doctor Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, Intelligent Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Successful Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean owns a successful auto shop, but he owns an even more successful business restoring classic cars.  When a man with dark, messy hair and penetrating blue eyes sweeps into his office and asks to have his cars restored, Dean finds himself attracted to him, but it's clear the man likes him back.  There's an opportunity here to do more than just restore cars, and he wants to explore and see what happens.





	Winchester Restorations

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 19. I hope you like it.

Day 19- Memory

Sam sniffled, wiping the back of his hand against his little nose as he padded into the bathroom to use the toilet. As he peed, he looked down at the socks he’d fallen asleep in last night. They used to be white, but they’d ceased being so a long time ago. Now they were a dingy gray, and there was a small hole where his big toe was. Dean wouldn’t be happy about that. After washing his hands, something his brother told him he had to do every time he used the bathroom, he went back into their motel room. He found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed they were sharing, reading a book. 

“Dean, there’s a hole in my sock,”

His brother set the book down and looked at the little boy’s feet.

“Go grab my sewing kit, I’ll fix it.”

Sam pulled the duffle bag with their stuff in it out and fished around until he found the kit, then handed it over.

“Take your sock off,”

Sam sat down on the floor and pulled it off. He handed it over and then sat, fascinated as Dean threaded the needle and began sewing. The sock was threadbare, not much life left in it, but maybe their dad would bring back new socks and underwear like he’d promised. This particular pair had already been mended once before, and it wouldn’t stand up to many more repairs.

“When’s Daddy coming back?”

Dean shrugged, never taking his eyes off his work.

“He said today. Guess we’ll see.”

“Do you think he’s gonna bring socks and underwear? And maybe some McDonald’s?”

“Maybe. He said he was going to. If not, we have plenty of food. I’ll make you one of those frozen dinners later if there’s no McDonald’s,”

Sam wiggled the toes of his bare foot. Dean was going to make him take a bath soon. His hair was getting knots in it and his butt was starting to stink. He didn’t mind his baths, not when Dean put toys in the tub and sat down next to it to play with him. That made the baths fun. Dean put bubbles in and they’d make the submarine hide in them and attack the boats. It made getting his hair washed not so bad. He did an awful job of it when he was left to do it by himself. He never got all the soap out, then his head itched for days.

Dean finished the mending and tied off the thread. He handed the sock back and went about closing up his sewing kit. Sam was busy pulling his sock back on, careful so it didn’t tear in another spot.

“I really hope Daddy brings me new socks,”

“You and me both, Buddy,” Dean laid back against the pillows and picked his book up again. 

“I hope Thundercats is on,” Sam ran over to the couch and after turning on the TV and finding a Woody Woodpecker cartoon (it wasn’t the one he wanted, but that was ok), he laid down on the couch to watch it.

A few hours later they heard the key in the door and both boys looked up in time to see their father walking in. Sam squealed with delight when he saw the McDonald’s bag in his hand. The other hand was loaded down with bags and Dean jumped up to help him bring them all in.

“You boys behaving yourselves?” John asked as he kicked the door shut and carried his bags over to the table. Dean was already rifling through the bags he’d set down. He let out a sound of triumph when he pulled out a pack of new underwear.

“I was good, Daddy. Dean fixed my sock and I’m watching Woody,” Sam followed them over to the table and climbed up onto one of the chairs. He clapped his hands excitedly when his father set a Happy Meal down in front of him, and then a small drink. 

“That’s good. Today we’re packing up. We’re going to go visit Uncle Bobby. You boys are going to stay with him for a while,” John explained as he moved the shopping bags to the floor and sat down. He motioned for Dean to sit down and once his eldest was, he set down food in front of him too. 

“I can help him fix cars, right, Dad? He said the next time we come I could help him fix a car, and that I can have it when I get my driver’s license. You’re still going to teach me to drive, right?” Dean asked as he opened his cheeseburger.

“You bet. Since it’s summer, when the next school year rolls around, he’s going to get you boys enrolled at the schools in his district. I’m going to see if I can’t get a job at the factory and then we’ll all be staying with him. The factory pays real good and once I have enough money, we’re going to get our own house,” John explained. Dean watched his father, checking to make sure he wasn’t lying to them, but he seemed genuine. That excited him, he was tired of living out of motels. Their dad took good care of them, even if he struggled sometimes. Now they’d have a real home again, their first since their mom had died. Bobby wasn’t really their uncle, but for all he’d done for them since their mom had passed, he might as well have been. They called him Uncle Bobby and he treated them like they were his own flesh and blood. 

Bobby’s house was in the center of an enormous junkyard, and there was a garage on the property too where their uncle ran a business fixing cars. He had men that worked for him, and it brought in good money, and he’d promised Dean that when he was old enough, he would give him a job at the garage, but first he had to learn how to work on cars. That’s what would happen with the car Bobby had promised to work on with him. For the first time in a while he was as happy as his little brother. 

After they had finished eating, they cleaned up and started packing. John had bought both boys new shirts and jeans as well as socks and underwear, and after Dean made Sam take a quick bath and he took an even quicker shower, they dressed and met their dad back in the room. John looked as happy as they felt, and after hauling everything out to the car, he had the boys get in before he headed up to the front desk to check out.

“Can I help fix a car too?” Sam asked as they waited for their dad to return.

“Sure. It’s hard work, but once the car is running, we can take a ride in it. I hope I find one like Dad’s car,” Dean replied. He turned to look at his brother in the backseat. “Uncle Bobby has a garden too and he said we can grow stuff. Want to grow pumpkins so we can have lots of them to carve for Halloween?”

“Yeah!” Sam exclaimed. “I want to make a spooky one!”

Dean laughed, looking over as their dad slid behind the wheel.

“What are you boys talking about?”

“We’re going to grow pumpkins at Uncle Bobby’s so we can carve them at Halloween!” Sam replied, his voice colored with his excitement. John chuckled as he put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. He backed out of the parking spot and headed for the street.

“If you get the right seeds you can grow the super huge pumpkins. The problem with that is they’re really hard to carve, and almost impossible to move. Maybe for your first time growing something you should stick to the jack-o-lantern ones. I’ll help you boys carve a bunch, and so will Uncle Bobby. Then you can put some outside the garage, and a bunch more on the porch at the house,”

“We’re going be happy at Uncle Bobby’s, right Daddy?” Sam asked.

John nodded, glancing at his youngest in the rearview mirror. “You bet, Squirt. This is a new beginning for all of us. Now sit back and enjoy the ride. It’s a long way to your uncle’s house,”

Dean had his book and he opened it up. Sam found one of his own and both of them quieted as they began to read. John smiled as he merged onto the highway that would take them out of Kansas. It was a long drive, but it was worth it,

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dean looked up as his office door opened and his brother came walking in. 

“I can’t figure out what’s wrong with this converter. I really didn’t want to have to search the junkyard for another one, but this one clearly isn’t working,” Sam set it down on the desk and put his hands on his hips. Dean picked it up, turning it around in his hands. 

“I bet it’s clogged. Or the oxygen sensor went bad. It’s probably why the car in the junkyard died in the first place. People are lazy, they junk a car before they bother finding out what’s really wrong with it. You’re going to have to get another one, but send one of the guys, don’t do it yourself. This is for that Olds you’re fixing, right? The other converters are working?”

“Yeah, they’re fine, it’s just this one. The guy isn’t passing his emissions tests and I’m trying to figure out why. I did a full tune up, had trouble getting out the old spark plugs. I thought that was the problem, but I checked the emission levels and it’s still too high, so I was checking the converters. Three were bad. I found good ones for two of them, but I need a third,” Sam replied.

“Right. Is he still here?” Dean asked as he stood up.

“No, but he’ll be back this afternoon,”

“Ok. I’ll go talk to Benny, get him or Garth to go look for another one. When I have the time I’ll take this one apart and see if I can fix it. I’m up to my neck in orders right now and I have to get that finished. If they can’t find one out in the junkyard I’ll be forced to order one. That will delay his repairs up to four days. I really don’t want to have his car on the lot that long if I can help it,”

Dean headed out of his office and Sam followed. Out in the garage he motioned for Benny to come over.

“Yeah?” The Cajun asked.

“I need you to check the junkyard for a catalytic converter for a ’78 Olds. However many you find, bring them all here. We’ll check them all and maybe, if others aren’t working, I can piece enough of them together to get at least one working,” Dean told him. Benny nodded.

“Sure thing, I’ll go look now,”

Dean set the converter on the table in front of the Olds. Years back he had methodically reorganized the junkyard, taking it from the chaotic mess it had been and making it easier to find the parts that were needed by sorting all cars into the manufacturer that made them. All Toyotas were together in one section, all Fords in another, and so on. Their uncle had left the junkyard in a chaotic sort of organization in where he knew where to find whatever he needed, but Dean got tired of hunting all over the damn place for the things he was looking for, so over the course of two years, nearly ten years ago, he’d moved every single car in the junkyard. There were still piles of parts, and if absolutely necessary they could be looked through to find something, but for the most part, everything was fairly organized. All Benny had to do was find the Olds section and start looking. Dean knew there had to be several older models back there.

Sam had wandered off and Dean spotted him working on a Mustang in the next bay, helping Garth with the transmission that needed to be removed so they could rebuild it. Heading up front, he checked with Gilda to see how many they had on the books for that day. Satisfied that they could handle the work load without calling anyone else in, he headed back to his office.

The morning wore on and Sam checked back to let him know they’d found two converters that would work in the Olds, and that he was going to test them both to make sure they were good. Dean worked on the orders, finishing the paperwork that needed to be done for the day. A knock on his door a few hours later pulled him away from a game of solitaire on his computer, his first break all day. He put it to sleep before telling whoever was at the door to come in. Gilda poked her head in.

“Sam wanted me to send the client with the Olds back to talk with you. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, bring him in,”

Gilda opened the door all the way and motioned for the man with her to come in. Dean stood up to greet him, offering his hand.

“Hello, my name is Dean,”

“I’m Castiel, it’s nice to meet you,” He shook his hand and then sat down across from him. Dean sat down too.

“They told me that they had to do several things in order to get my car working so it won’t fail the emissions tests anymore,”

“Right, it was a mixture of things that were affecting your car’s ability to burn gas, causing a rich air-fuel mixture. We were trying to figure out what exactly was causing the car to keep failing. Your spark plugs were really old, and we thought that’s what it was, so we did a full tune up, but when we checked, your emissions were still pretty high. So we checked your catalytic converters and learned that three of them were bad. Now, to replace one, it’s costly, like really costly, and you had three out of four that weren’t filtering emissions right. Two were clogged, and we managed to clean them out and get them working again, but the third one, it was trashed. I can rebuild it, but that’s still really expensive, so I reduced your costs by bringing one in from the yard. It was clogged, but not nearly as bad as the first two. We cleaned it out, got it working, and we’re waiting now to see what you want to do. Do you want us to use the one we cleaned out or would you prefer us to order a new one?” Dean sat, watching the man to see what he would decide to do. He was handsome, with rugged good looks and intense blue eyes. The oversized trench coat he wore didn’t go with the dark suit he had on, but it didn’t detract from how handsome he was. He looked thoughtful for a second.

“Either way it’s guaranteed?”

“Absolutely. We stand by our work,” Dean replied.

“How expensive would a new one be?”

“You’re looking at roughly two grand. There are precious metals in a converter, and that’s what makes them so costly. That’s just the part, that doesn’t even include our labor. I can check with my distributors, see what the lowest price I can find a new one is, but it’s still going to be at least fifteen hundred,”

“Oh, wow, I hadn’t realized they were that expensive. I think we can try the one you have now. If I can’t pass the emissions, I’ll come back and we can order the new one then,”

Dean smiled. He was glad he wouldn’t have to order a new one. Parts weren’t cheap and he didn’t want to have to waste this man’s time if he didn’t have to.

“Great. We’ll get it put in now. If you want to wait, it will take about an hour,” He checked his watch. It was a half hour until closing. “We’ll keep working to finish it, even after closing. If you want to come back in the morning we’ll have it ready at that time.”

Castiel looked at the door but Gilda was gone. He turned back to Dean and smiled.

“I don’t mind waiting. It’s the car I actually drive. It was my high school graduation present, and I’ve driven it ever since. I’m not ready to give up on her yet. Unfortunately, I had to take the bus today. I haven’t taken the bus in years and the memory of the last time I used one, it was not pleasant. This time wasn’t horrible, but I much prefer to drive. I do have a question about some more work I’d like done, if you have a minute,”

“Of course, ask away,” Dean motioned for him to continue.

“It’s not on the Olds, it’s on several cars I recently purchased. I understand that you specifically, you rebuild antique cars. You’re the only one in this area, and I’ve been assured that your fair pricing and guaranteed work carries over to that as well, is that right?”

Dean sat forward again. His passion was rebuilding classic cars and he ran it as a side business. It brought in a good chunk of money with each one he worked on, and the ones he had purchased himself, rebuilt and then sold had made him a small fortune. He’d completely remodeled both the garage and the house that way. Now he had the opportunity to work on a couple more. He hoped they were really good ones.

“That’s correct. My passion is restoring antique cars. What are we looking at?”

Castiel slid his coat off and laid it over his lap before pulling his phone out. He tapped on it a few times before turning it around and handing it over.

“Well, I’ve gone to auction and I’ve purchased several antiques. It’s my passion as well, though not to restore them, I haven’t the first clue how. I like showing them in car shows, and the ones I don’t wish to keep, I sell them. When I lived in Chicago it was quite a lucrative hobby. I bought my house with the money I made selling them and now that I’ve moved here, I want to see if there’s a niche for it. In Chicago, people are willing to pay more. Everything is expensive there. I found a shop that would restore them at a low enough cost that they were making a good dime before I turned around and sold the cars. Now, I know the market. I know the auctions, what buyers are looking for, and I know I can sell all three of these once they’re finished. What I need is an experienced restorer. You come very highly recommended.”

Dean accepted the phone and looked at the picture. “Are there more? Can I flip through them?”

“Yes, that’s a folder I put them in specifically, so go ahead. There’s about thirty pictures. I tried to get each car from every angle possible,”

Dean turned his attention back to the phone. He took his time flipping through each picture, studying them, trying to see what would be needed to repair each one, and how much it would cost. There were three cars in total and he found himself wondering what kind of money this guy made if he was able to just go buying and paying for antique cars to be restored. It wasn’t polite to ask though. Slowly it dawned on him exactly what he was looking at.

“Jesus, is this what I think it is?” He looked up in shock. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“It’s exactly what you think it is. Can you restore it?”

Dean looked at the picture again. The car was a wreck, rusted, gutted, but he could do it. When he finished with it, the car would be worth millions.

“I can, but it won’t be cheap. I know how much it’s worth, and I know how expensive it will be to restore it. But I can get her back to how she would have looked on the showroom floor in 1964,”

“It’s a ’65 though,” Castiel pointed out.

“Yes, but auto shows would showcase the following year’s model early so that when the cars actually went up for sale, they were bought quickly. So it’s a ’65, but would have been revealed in ’64,” Dean explained. Castiel nodded, clearly impressed.

“You know your cars then,”

“I’m pretty much your expert in this state, and probably in most states. Show me what you’ve already restored and sold and I’ll tell you if you made everything you should have on them,” It was Dean’s turn to be smug. If he restored this specific car, he was looking at making at least $750, 000, maybe more, depending on how long it took him to do it. He wasn’t doing this one for cheap. It would take him a year or more to finish it, and would take a lot of man hours and hard work to restore.

Castiel leaned forward, smiling again. “Alright, I will. Do you work on the cars here in this garage? I was told you do the restorations as a separate business.”

“No way, not something as valuable as this. It goes in my private garage, which has a series of high end security features in place, including guard dogs, motion sensors, three separate alarm systems, and then there’s the garage itself. It can’t be broken into. I don’t fool around with antiques, especially not ones like this,”

“Impressive. Would I be able to see this garage?”

“Of course, I can show you it in a minute, after I look at the rest of these pictures,” Dean turned his attention back to the phone. He nearly shit himself when he realized what the second car was. 

“Holy shit, this is a ’62 Ferrari 250 LM!”

“It is. I nearly peed myself when I realized what it was, and even in as bad of shape as it is, I still paid a little more than a quarter million for it. I’m really hoping you can fully restore it because if you can, you’re looking to make about a million, just from that one.” 

Dean felt more excitement than he thought he’d ever experienced in his life. This was an incredible opportunity. He wished he could afford to buy one of these when they were done, but even making a million he couldn’t possibly afford it. 

“I wouldn’t show these, not in simple, local car shows, they’re too valuable. You’ll need heavy insurance and a secure location to store them when they’re finished. Have you lined that up yet?”

“No, I was hoping you could help me with that too. I’ve only moved here six months ago. I’ve looked into a few places but one looked really shady, and the other two were not nearly secure enough. They’re currently in my garage at home, but I have someone that knows they’re in there, and he keeps asking if I’m going to get rid of them. He full well knows what I have, so I need to get them out of there as soon as possible,” Castiel replied.

“Well, you’re in luck. I have a fully functioning storage facility here on sight. I’ll give you a tour. This was my uncle’s property but he died nine years back and willed the property to myself and my brother. Sam didn’t want his share, so he sold his to me. He used his money to buy a house and pay for the first half of his college courses, but he’s working here to earn more money. He does not work on the classics. He has no experience with that kind of work, though I do have a small staff that I personally trained, and they’re the only people that work on them besides me. After he sold me his share, I began making a lot of changes. See, I have my own classic cars, and I store them in a temperature controlled, underground storage facility that I had put in about six years ago. I also built the garage in which I work on restorations. I’ve put about two million into my house, the garages, the junkyard, and the storage facility, making sure I have the best security, from a state of the art alarm system to trip sensors to cameras, to patrol dogs. I run the best garage in the state, and I have the best restoration business too. If you were referred, it was for a reason. I take great pride in my work. Your cars will be restored completely, but it’s going to take time. This won’t be done in a couple of weeks. I have to locate parts, find the right paints, there’s a lot of work that goes into restoring an antique. While your cars are here they will be locked up tighter that Fort Knox. Now, are you ready for the tour?”

Castiel nodded eagerly. “Absolutely,”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

An hour later they were back up at the garage which was closed now, but Dean wasn’t in a rush to see the man leave, and it had nothing to do with how good looking he was. This was a client, and he wanted to make the best impression possible.

“I am extremely satisfied with everything you’ve shown me. What I can do is have the cars towed here. I’d feel safer having them here, on your property, especially with as much as I’ve paid for them. It’s making me nervous having them at my house. When can I move them here?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, I can understand not wanting to keep them in your garage. I will personally arrange for a tow first thing in the morning. If you feel that they’re at risk, and frankly, anyone that knows what you have, it puts them at risk of getting stolen, then we need to get them out immediately,” They were back in his office and Dean was sitting behind his desk once more, writing down the information Castiel gave him. “Will you be home tomorrow to let us into the garage?”

“Yes, I can be there. I am a doctor with my own clinic. I don’t have any patients until ten, so I can let my staff know that I’ll be in later. If one of my patients come in I can have my secretary reschedule them, or get one of my staff to see them if it’s that urgent,” He noticed the way Dean was looking at him, likely puzzled over the secretary part. “I’m a child psychiatrist.” He clarified. Dean nodded.

“Well, I’ll be present for the tow, and we can be there at eight. Does that work for you? With three cars it will take about an hour, hour and a half to load them all. We want to be careful so we don’t cause more damage,”

“That’s perfect. Do…you think perhaps I could see the progress you’re making as you work? I’m fascinated by the work that goes into a restoration and I’d like to watch some of it being done. I honestly don’t know very much about cars, but I have seen a bit of what it takes to restore some of the previous cars I’ve bought, though I was not able to watch the work being completed. I was simply told after the fact what they had done. These three are the most expensive I’ve ever invested in, and they’ll reap me more money than I’ve ever gotten on probably all my previous cars put together. I would be interested in seeing what you do,”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind at all. I encourage clients to be proactive in what work we do on their cars, especially the classics. You just let me know ahead of time that you’re coming so I can be at the gate to let you in. Don’t want the dogs thinking you’re an intruder,”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Alright, well, I’ll see you at eight then. I don’t want to take up any more of your time this evening,”

Dean made sure the man’s car was finished and after taking his payment and handing over the keys, he walked him out and then locked up behind him. As he headed back to his office he wondered why, for a man that had to be a millionaire by now, he only had the Olds as his drivable car, gift or not. Even he had more than one to drive, plus he had a truck. And wouldn’t he want to just rent a car for the day instead of take the bus? It was all very puzzling. Castiel was an enigma. A gorgeous, sexy, intelligent enigma, but an enigma nonetheless. He wondered if he’d get to learn more than just what cars the doctor owned. After shutting down his computer and closing up his office, he made the trek across the junkyard to the house. Tomorrow he’d get to see the cars in person, and he’d get to see what kind of house a doctor lived in. Absently, he wondered if Castiel was married with a family. If he was, that was mildly disappointing, but at least he’d get some amazing classics to work on. Maybe tomorrow he’d see where the good doctor stood. For tonight he just wanted dinner and some TV, so that was exactly what he was going to do.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“So I went to the auto shop you told me to go to. I took my car in there this morning and they worked extremely hard to find out what was wrong, and why I was failing the emissions test, and after doing a tune up and changing my ancient spark plugs that were supposed to have been replaced the last time I got a tune up in Chicago, they tested my car, but it was still emitting too much, so they kept working on it. Turns out three of the catalytic converters decided to start going out, so they replaced them, and at a cost I was very impressed with. You were right, they do excellent work, and their ethics are excellent. 

“I got to meet the owner, who by the way, is drop dead gorgeous, and he gave me a tour of the restoration side of the business. I’ll feel much better having my cars on his property than I will here. I’ve already had my neighbor nosing around, asking me what I was planning to do with the “junkers” in my garage. The way he kept looking at them, I know he knows exactly what I have, and what their true value is, even in their current state. Dean is coming in the morning with a tow truck and he’s bringing all three back to his storage facility. When he said the place was locked up tighter than Fort Knox, he wasn’t kidding. He rents storage spaces out to other people with valuable classics, but each car has its own individual unit that locks, so no one can see what someone else has. Each unit has its own keypad entry, it’s climate controlled, has video surveillance, there’s sensors, dogs, three different alarm systems, the whole nine yards. It’s a hell of a lot safer there than here,” Castiel loosened his tie and slipped his jacket off. It had already been a long day.

“I told you they’re good. Best in the state, and that’s no exaggeration. I tried other places before I finally took my car there. As for the restoration part, Rhett had them restore his ’57 Pontiac Super Chief and they did the most amazing job. He recently bought a ’70 Trans Am and he’s going to see if they have the time to restore it. They’re the only ones he trusts with his classics. I haven’t met the owner personally, though. He’s that good looking?”

Castiel smiled as he started unbuttoning his shirt. There was no one he could gossip with like his sister, Anna. Since they’d been kids they’d always talked about boys, and that was something they had continued to do, even as adults.

“He’s gorgeous, like, he could be a model. He wasn’t dressed like how I thought a mechanic would dress either. I expected overalls, like the other people were wearing but he was in a button down and dress pants. God, I just wanted to jump him!”

Anna’s laughter was music to his ears. It had him smiling as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry.

“Maybe because he’s the owner he doesn’t wear overalls? Or maybe he had meetings or something. Would you have still been interested if he’d been in overalls?”

“I think I might have wanted to jump him even more,” He confessed. With his pants off, he tossed those towards the laundry basket too. Later he’d put them aside to be dry cleaned.

“Sounds like someone has a mechanic kink,” She teased. He laughed as he walked to his dresser and fished out a pair of track pants.

“Well, I didn’t until I laid eyes on him. I even asked if I could come and watch him work on my cars just so I can see him work, you know, bent over, sanding, buffing…,”

“You just want to imagine…,”

“Anna!” He gasped. She laughed harder.

“You know it’s true,”

“Yes, but you’re not supposed to call me out on it,” 

“So, you going to ask him out?” She asked.

“I don’t know if he’s interested. I think he is. I’m pretty sure he was checking me out. The trench coat probably didn’t help though,”

“You still wear that thing? Cassie, you have so many nice things to wear, like the black, wool coat I bought you last year. What are you going to wear tomorrow when he comes? Oh my god, you should dress sexy, like, tight jeans, a tight tee shirt,”

“Tight everything?” He laughed. “I have a nice pair of jeans, I’ll put those on with one of my dress shirts. Then I can just wear the shirt to work later.”

“Oh! Wear a blue one! It will bring out your eyes,”

He managed to pull the phone away from his ear long enough to slip a tee shirt over his head. “I can do that. I’m setting an alarm for seven. I need coffee if I’m going to even attempt flirting,”

“I want details. Pictures too, if you can manage it. I don’t want to have to bring my car in and ask to speak to the owner just to find out what he looks like!”

“Alright, I’ll try. God, you’re awful!” 

She laughed before blowing him a kiss. “You know you love me.”

“I do. I’m going for my run, ok? I’ll talk to you tomorrow, because I just know you’re going to call me,”

“Of course I am, what are little sisters for?”

“Do you harass Gabe like this too?” He joked as he stripped off his black dress socks and replaced them with white cotton ones. He pulled his gym shoes out from under the bed and put those on next.

“Yes I do. I’ll let you go, I have to finish making dinner before Rhett gets home. Remember, I want pictures!”

They shared ‘I love you’s’, then said goodbye. He grabbed the track jacket that matched his pants and slipped that on, zipping it up as he headed downstairs. It was time to put thoughts of handsome mechanics out of mind and get his miles in before dinner. Tonight in bed was when he’d dare let himself think of Dean again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“This is the address,” Dean noticed a guy on the porch next door, watching as he guided Benny back into the driveway. He frowned at the man but the guy didn’t go away. With one last look at the man, he headed up to Castiel’s door and rang the bell. It wasn’t long before the doctor was answering. Dean tried hard not to stare, but he knew he was failing miserably. The man was dressed in jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and a blue shirt that made his eyes seem even more vibrant. It wasn’t until he cocked an eyebrow and smiled that Dean finally came back to himself. He pointed at the house next door.

“Is that the guy that’s been asking about your cars?”

Castiel grabbed a jacket off the door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked where Dean was pointing and pursed his lips.

“Yes, that’s Al. Alistair Carmichael. He’s very nosey,” He turned his attention to the tow truck in his driveway. “Are you making multiple trips?”

“No, I have two more trucks en route, but I had Benny come first. He’s going to help me load the first one. I’ll stay to load the other two, then hitch a ride back with one of them,” Dean stopped staring at the nosey neighbor and glanced at Castiel again, his eyes darting down to those jeans again before he looked at the garage. It was a four car. That made it easier to get the cars out.

Castiel noticed Dean checking him out this time, certain that the man was interested as he pulled the remote from his pocket that would open the first garage door. 

“Take the most expensive one first, please,”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Dean motioned to Benny to back the truck up, and then, as Castiel watched, they very carefully got the car loaded. The entire time, Al was watching. As they were securing it to the truck bed, Al came down his steps and crossed the lawn.

“You getting rid of your junkers, Castiel?”

“No I am not, I’m moving them to a secure location until they can be worked on. They are not junkers, though I’m sure you’ve concluded that already,” Castiel was curt, already annoyed. He noticed the way his neighbor’s eyes darted over to the tow truck, reading the name on the side. Great, now he’d know where the cars were going.

“They’ll be worth something when they’re fixed,”

“I know that, it’s the reason I bought them,” Castiel crossed his arms but relaxed as Dean walked over. When he placed a reassuring hand on his back, he found himself leaning into Dean’s touch.

“They’ll be locked in a secure facility off site until they’re restored, and even after. We take our work very serious, and our client’s satisfaction and trust is our utmost priority. Castiel will be thrilled to learn that aside from all of the current security measures, we’ve in biometric ones as well. Those are being installed as we speak. Your cars will always be 100% safe,”

He made sure he stared Al down as he spoke, though he was aware of how Castiel was looking at him.

“That does make me feel better, actually. May I stop by later to see these new features?”

Dean smiled at him and nodded. “Sure. Like I said, just let me know ahead of time that you’re coming so I can make myself available to let you in. Since it’s off site, and all, I’ll have to take you there,”

He motioned for Benny to head out, and the second tow truck pulled in. His hand dropped from Castiel’s back, accidentally brushing across his ass before he walked away, giving instructions to the driver on which garage door to pull up to.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to supervise,” Castiel turned and walked away, opening the next garage door after closing the first one. He answered whatever questions Dean had before the car was again carefully loaded. Al continued to stand there watching, his envy quite obvious.

“I don’t trust him,” Castiel turned his back to his neighbor and spoke low enough that only Dean heard him. 

“Neither do I,”

“Did you really put in biometric measures?” 

“Sure did. It’s been on my list of things to do for a while now, but these, when finished, will be the most expensive cars I’ve ever worked on, and I won’t risk them getting stolen. You’re welcome to stop by this afternoon. They won’t be fully in place until at least like, three. After that you can come and see for yourself,”

“I’d like that. I can stop by at six, is that alright? My last patient is at four thirty. Sessions are forty five minutes, and then I’ll have to lock up. I can be at the…facility at six,” 

“Sounds great,” Dean seemed genuinely happy that he was going to stop by, so he decided to do a little fishing.

“I won’t be bothering your family, pulling you away to show me the new security measures, will I?”

Dean’s smile widened. “Not married, no kids. No significant other, either,”

That emboldened Castiel, and he stood up a bit straighter. “Would you be interested if I brought dinner?”

“That would be great, actually. We can eat up at the house afterwards,”

“Good, alright,” Castiel was pleased, both with himself and with Dean’s acceptance. He hoped the man was seeing this as a date, because he sure was. 

He suddenly remembered Anna and her demand for pictures. As subtly as he could manage, he took his camera out and pretending to take pictures of his cars being loaded, he made sure Dean was in every shot. 

“For your insurance records?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yes, so they can’t claim that the cars were damaged before they reached your facility,” 

“I’ll tell Benny to take pictures of the first one, since we forgot, and then more as it’s being unloaded. Best to have as much as possible for your records,” Dean helped the driver secure the second car, and then the truck was leaving. The third was driven by a woman with bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a baseball cap that said Winchester Auto and after she had backed in and Castiel had opened the third garage door, she moved with the same care as the first two drivers to get the car loaded. Since taking pictures for his insurance actually was a really good idea, he took a bunch more, this time focusing on the car. He watched as they secured it to the truck, then Dean was walking back over to him.

“I’ll see you at six,”

“Any special requests?” He asked. 

“Nah, I’m good with just about anything, as long as it’s not alive, and doesn’t look alive. So like, no squid or octopus. No snails either,” Dean shuddered then grinned. “Anything else is good though.”

Castiel laughed, that was funny. “I won’t eat those either, so no worries. I’m thinking of getting Italian,”

“I love Italian,” Dean looked back at the truck. The driver was already back behind the wheel. He turned to Castiel one last time, touching his arm as he spoke. “Six, just come to the main door and knock, I’ll let you in.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. He watched Dean climb up into the passenger seat, admiring the view of the man’s ass as he did so. Once the truck was gone, he checked his watch. It was already after nine. He’d managed to get coffee into his body, and then a protein shake, but he still had to put his dress pants on. It was children he was working with, so he decided to forego the suit jacket that he inevitably always ditched once he got to work anyway. As he turned to go inside he noticed that Al was gone, back into his house, he assumed. He knew the man owned half the car dealerships in the city, and that he knew full well how much money Castiel had just moved off his property. It was why he’d hurried to find a safe place to store them. It was better to have the cars in a place that people like Al couldn’t get to.

As he went about getting ready for work, he thought about what he wanted to bring for dinner tonight. There was an Italian restaurant he’d been wanting to try. He intended to call them later, before his first afternoon appointment to make sure he could get food to go. Tonight, he hoped, would be a wonderful evening spent with a handsome man. He hoped they were on the same page, and that eventually he’d get to see Dean in a more…horizontal position. That was the pleasant thought that followed him to work, and through the rest of the day.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“So he was handsome,” Charlie leaned back against the wall and watched as Dean and Benny unloaded the last car into one of the storage units. He’d move them up to the restoration garage once he could finish the car he was currently working on. 

“I know exactly what you’re doing. Too late, he already asked me out,”

Her jaw dropped before she smiled smugly. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Used the excuse of wanting to come and see the new security measures they’re installing, then offered to bring dinner. He looked very happy when I told him we’d be eating up at the house. I’m pretty sure he wants in my pants,” 

“Eww, tmi,” Benny grimaced. Dean chuckled as he guided the car back into the storage space.

“What? It’s true. I see the way he looks at me,”

“Yeah, I noticed that earlier too,” Benny reluctantly admitted.

“See? He was looking at me hungrily earlier. I mean, I know I’m not ugly, but he was damn close to drooling when he came by yesterday, and even more so today. Granted, I was doing my fair share of ogling, but he was really stroking my ego,” Dean laughed when his friend grimaced again. Charlie just laughed.

“Yeah, I saw him staring. It was you he was taking pictures of, not the car. When you asked about the insurance he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, it was funny,”

“I thought he was documenting for insurance purposes. Damn. He really should though, insurance companies will be dicks about not paying a policy as big as what he’ll be getting if something happens to one of these cars,”

“True,” She agreed. “You going to sleep with him?”

He scoffed at her question. “I’m not that easy. Buying me dinner doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with him,”

“Good. You’re too old for that shit, and he’s definitely too old for that,” 

“What if he’s the type that just wants sex?” Benny asked. They finally had the car unloaded, so Dean locked it up tight.

“Then working on his car is all he’s going to get out of me. I think sex with him would be fun, but I’m done with hook ups,”

“Good for you. Let me know if he tries that tonight,” Charlie said after Benny was back in the truck and pulling out of the building.

“I’m capable of saying no, but if you insist, I’ll let you know tomorrow,”

“Good. He’s good looking, and that house? These cars? It tells me he’s wealthy and won’t be depending on you to support him, not like your last so called “boyfriend”. That asshole expected you to be his sugar daddy. I was so glad when you dumped him,” She followed him outside and watched him call the dogs back so Benny could pull the truck out.

“Yeah, not doing that again. If nothing else, at least I’ll get a free dinner out of tonight. I’d like a second date though, and I’m not sleeping with him on that one either,”

She grinned and patted him on the back. “That’s my boy,”

He smirked and shook his head. At least his friends looked out for him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Castiel was a nervous wreck as he walked up to the front door. The lights inside were off and the lobby was empty, but down the hall he could see light coming from under a closed door. Dean’s office. He steadied himself and knocked, hoping it was loud enough for Dean to hear. When the door down the hall opened and the man stepped out, he felt his already jittery nerves go into overdrive. He forced himself to calm down as Dean walked up to the door. 

“Hey,” He was smiling as he let Castiel in.

“So, you didn’t tell me earlier what you liked, so I just guessed. I got chicken parmesan and linguine carbonara. Oh, and garlic bread,” 

“That all sounds good,” Dean motioned towards his office. “Let me close up and we’ll go out the back, it leads straight into the junkyard.”

Castiel followed him to his office, waiting for him to shut down his computer and turn off the lights before they headed for the back door. Dean took one of the bags from him and held up a finger for him to stop.

“There might be a dog or two waiting. Let me call them off,”

Castiel waited for him to open the door, and then Dean was ordering the dogs that were indeed waiting to sit. 

“Ok, come on,”

He followed Dean up to the storage facility where he went over how the new biometrics worked.

“I’m the only person that can get in, besides Charlie. She’s the red head that drove the third truck this morning. She’s my computer specialist and she is in control of making sure the security systems around here are working,”

“This is a good feature to have. Al? Alistair, my neighbor? He owns most of the dealerships in the city and he kept looking at my cars quite covetously. I wanted them out of my garage before he got any ideas to steal them. They weren’t safe there. I have an alarm but by the time the police arrived, it would be pointless. Here they’ll be safe. I’m just worried that now he knows where they’re at, and where any other cars are that you have in here. That’s a big haul to steal and make a fortune off of,” 

“No worries. It’s underground, I have six different security measures in place, everything from motion sensors that alert me directly on my phone, my television, my computer, and there’s a light that goes off in three rooms of my house, so in case I’m not on one of my devices, or I’m sleeping, I’ll know if someone’s creeping around. There’s cameras with night vision, the dogs, reinforced steel doors, the alarm system which is on its own grid, so if anyone comes and tries to cut the power, the alarm will stay on. That power can’t be cut. Now there’s the biometric scanner. So unless I’m here to let someone in, or Charlie is, they’re not getting in. If someone tries to cut through the door, which frankly, that would take forever and they’d really be stupid, well, there are the dogs that are police trained, so they will take a grown man down, and if I give the command, that will be the end of that man. But, back to the door. If they try to break in, there is a secondary security measure. It triggers a silent alarm that will slam down a set of bars, and they’d have to cut through those too. Of course that’s after I’ve been alerted, and come out with my shotgun, and after the police have already arrived. Even if they come loaded down with semi-automatic weapons and shoot at me, at my dogs, at whatever, they’re not getting in. 

“If by some freak of nature miracle they do get in, and this is hypothetical, each unit has its own security code. If it’s entered wrong three times in a row, guess what? Those fun little bars from the main door? There’s a set in every unit, and they’ll come slamming down. Charlie has them connected to her computer so if someone tried to hack their way in, they can’t. She’s an NSA level hacker. Used to work for them. Still does some freelance work from time to time. There is no getting past her. She can bring the bars down regardless of whether they got through the security system or not. So when I say this place is locked up tighter than Fort Knox? I’m not kidding,” 

“Wow,” Castiel was both dumbfounded and deeply impressed by the level of security Dean had taken to ensure his clients’ cars remained safe. “And they can’t break in from the top?”

“Nope. I was going to do concrete but I consulted people that build panic rooms and other structures, and basically this storage facility? It’s a giant safe. They can try to blow it up, but it won’t work. And again, there are more alarm triggers buried that no one can see, especially someone stupid enough to try to break in. They may think they cut the alarm wires, but the buried ones are separate from everything else, and again, I’ll be alerted, Charlie will be, and so will the police,” Dean started for the house, and Castiel followed.

“What if they come up to the house?” 

“Oh, let them. I have two dogs inside that know not to bark. They’re trained not to bark, and if anyone enters that I don’t give the command to back off, they’ll tear them apart. That’s if they get past my alarm, which again, isn’t connected to the power for the house. Every window, every door, they’re all hooked up to the alarm. It sets off a silent alarm that goes to the police station and one that again flashes in various rooms in the house as well as to all of my devices. That’s if they can get past the alarm at the gates, past the dogs outside, past the motion sensors right outside my house, past my alarm and then past my dogs. If they can do all that, then they’re staring down the barrel of my shotgun,”

Castiel stared at him as they climbed the stairs to a very nice, rustic looking house.

“You’re like, wow, you don’t fool around with security,”

Dean smiled as he unlocked the door. He flipped a light switch and Castiel startled when he saw the two Dobermans sitting at the door. Dean gave a command in a language that Castiel had no clue about, and then the dogs were trotting off into another room.

“Ok, come on,”

Castiel followed him inside and watched as he closed the door and reset the alarm. 

“Kitchen’s this way,”

As they went, Dean flipped on lights and when they got to the kitchen, he went to a cabinet across the room to get down plates. Castiel took a moment to look around. The room had been updated and was absolutely fantastic. It was better than his own kitchen by far, complete with rich cherry wood cabinets, granite countertops, an island with a sink, and stainless steel appliances. The floors were real wood and the table was the same beautiful cherry wood. 

“I love this kitchen, it’s amazing,” 

Dean smiled as he carried the plates and silverware over to the table. He motioned for Cas to sit down.

“Thanks. I put a lot of thought into what I wanted to do in here. My uncle, he had kept it still back in the seventies, and by the time he passed away the Formica countertops were peeling, the linoleum had come up in a bunch of places, the wallpaper was peeling in the spots where my brother hadn’t pulled it off when he was a kid, and the appliances were slowly dying. He gave his blessing to do whatever I wanted with the place, so, that’s exactly what I did. As soon as I bought Sam out, I began my remodeling. A lot of this I did myself. Some of the guys from the shop helped. Saved me a small fortune doing it myself. Once I had the inside the way I wanted it, I started on the outside. I completely reshingled the roof and replaced the wood siding, sealed it, updated the windows, the doors, fixed the fireplace, and cleared up every air leak the place had. I also added a couple of dormers on the second floor because two of the three bedrooms were really small. One was mine growing up and man, it barely fit my bed and my dresser. When I hit high school I wanted a desk and I had to squeeze past my bed just to sit at it. I could barely pull my chair back because of how tight a fit it was. I think it was like, eight by ten?”

“That’s really small,” Castiel was busy opening the containers of food while Dean brought a pitcher of tea and glasses to the table. He sat down and poured them drinks while Castiel put food on the plates.

“The other bedroom was the same. I put the dormers in, opening the rooms up so they’re now fifteen by twelve. I thought I’d get it ready so that when I had a family, there would be room,” Dean shrugged before accepting the plate that was passed to him. Food from both dishes had been put on his plate. 

“You want a family?” Castiel asked as he picked up his fork.

“I do. I’ve got my business established, my house is fixed up, I got my brother to go buy his own house,” Dean chuckled. Castiel snickered around his mouthful of pasta.

“Mmm, yes, I had my brother staying with me for several years. He had his own business and still stayed. I didn’t mind too much. He could, at times, be good company,”

“And at other times?” Dean asked, grinning. Castiel laughed and shook his head.

“At other times he was absolutely the most annoying person in the world. Like, who stuffs their dirty socks in the couch cushions? What adult does that? He’s my older brother, by the way. Once or twice I found his boxers stuffed between the cushions too. I didn’t want to find out if he was sitting there folding laundry or if he was stripping naked in my living room. I still don’t want to think too hard about that,”

“Oh, man, he sounds like a piece of work. Sam, he just had like, a million hair products. Moisturizers, conditioners, creams, stuff I don’t even know what it does, and then there were the skin products. Lotions, more creams, exfoliants, my bathroom counter was so full of crap I couldn’t even put the cup with the toothbrushes on it. I bought one of those tall cabinets and put it next to the sink. Six shelves, right? His crap filled four full shelves. I stored towels on the other two,”

“Wow. Is he still like that?” 

Dean nodded. “It’s worse. Now he has a girlfriend who has as much crap as him, so I gave him the shelving unit when he moved out. He has two bathrooms in his house and the second floor one looks like a hair salon, seriously. That unit is completely filled with their stuff. They had to buy a second one for their towels,”

Castiel chuckled as he cut into his chicken.

“I bought my house because of the garage. I have other antiques, but I show those, I don’t just drive them around town because of how valuable they are. They’re stored up in Chicago still. I’d actually like to move them down here. I thought I’d be able to keep them in my garage here, except I moved in next to Alistair. I already want to move. The house is much too big for me, but I saw that garage when I went house hunting and that sold me on the rest of the place. I lived in a suburb of Chicago and had a two car garage there, but I always wanted a bigger one. Now I’m stuck with this huge, four bedroom house, and I live there alone. My brother finally got his own house back in Chicago,” He shook his head. “I should have just gotten a small house and said fuck it to the big garage. I could have built a bigger garage,”

“What about you, do you see yourself having a family?”

“I thought along the same lines as you. I wanted to get through school, then I wanted to get through my residency. From there I wanted to establish my career. My dad gave me my first classic. It was this piece of shit Mustang, a shell, no engine, nothing. Someone had just given it to him, so he gave it to me. I didn’t know what to do with it, and I almost just junked it. Then a friend came over to a barbecue my brother decided to host, and he took one look at the car and just freaked out. Wanted to know if I was going to keep it because he wanted to buy it off me. Offered me ten thousand. I almost took it, but then I decided to look it up online. I found out that if I restored it, I could make close to half a mil, so guess what I did?”

“And that started your first restoration,” Dean smiled. “What year?”

“It was a ’65 Shelby GT 350 S/C. Man was she beautiful when she was finished! I paid almost fifty thousand to restore her, but I made five hundred thousand. So yeah, I was hooked. I got another one, and sold that for three hundred grand, then another one, and another one, and, well, you get the picture. I saved everything I made off the cars so I could start my own clinic. Until then I was working at a state run hospital, in the children’s ward. So my focus became saving up for my own clinic, and the cars was the way I got there. Now I have the clinic and I realized I’m forty three and I thought that by now I’d have the family, the 2.5 kids, the dog, but all I have are classic cars and an oversized house. It’s not exactly the direction I thought my life would be heading,” Castiel frowned down at his food for a moment before taking another bite. The food was good, even if he’d just depressed himself.

“I’ll just bite the bullet and ask. Are you seeing anyone?” Dean asked. Castiel looked up at him, blinking in surprise, then smiling wide.

“No, I’m not. Why, you interested?” He wasn’t the best at flirting, but he felt bold.

“Maybe. Depends on what you’re looking for. I see the way you look at me, and I’m not stupid. Sex is definitely on your mind, but I’m thirty nine and my days of flings are far behind me,” Dean set his fork down on his empty plate and folded his arms on the table. He wasn’t shy about what he wanted, and that was something else Castiel was finding that he liked about the man.

“Mmm, well, you’re gorgeous. It’s hard not to look at you, but I’m more interested in your brains. Your drive, your business sense, your intelligence, it makes you incredibly attractive. Is sex on my mind? Sure. I’m human, after all, and I haven’t slept with anyone in close to two years. It was rather hard to date with my brother stuffing his underwear in my couch or laying across it sucking on lollipops. You know, I found a pair still in it when I moved here? Gross, I threw them out. So I only went on a date here or there. Am I interested in you? Absolutely. I was sort of hoping this was a first date. I’d like to see you again, whenever you’re free,”

Dean smiled, pleased by the man’s response.

“I’m free tomorrow, provided there are no hang ups with work. Tomorrow I have the Corvette in my restoration garage to work on, it has to be ready before car show season, and that’s in three months. I usually work on there for about six to eight hours with my team, then I head up to the main garage to make sure everything is running smoothly. Benny manages it when I’m working on a car, and it affords me more time to do restoration work. I have two people that work with me, Victor and Ash. I’ve personally trained them on how to restore a car, and I hold them to my own standards. So if I leave early, they’ll keep working. We’re nearly done anyway. I can be ready by this time. What are we going to do? Get dinner?”

“I’d like dinner, maybe continue talking, but we can go back to my place, to do that, so we don’t hold up others that want to have a table to eat. No expectations, just conversation. Talking with someone that isn’t a nine year old with ADHD would be nice. I’m in need of mental stimulation. Whatever you want to talk about, we can discuss,”

“Cool. How about we get burgers?” Dean asked. 

“I love burgers,” Castiel replied.

They talked as Dean washed the dishes and Castiel threw out the empty containers. From there they migrated into the living room where Castiel looked around, taking in all of the changes Dean had done when he’d remodeled. Dean was excited to point out all of the things he’d fixed or flat out changed. He pointed out the floors that he’d stripped, sanded, and sealed, the built in bookcases he had done the same with, then filled with books. 

“I love what you did with the fireplace. What did it look like before?” Castiel asked. 

“It was red brick with a white mantle. It was hideous. I removed the bricks, put in the stones, replaced the mantle with the teak. I think it’s so much nicer now. I had someone come in and rebuild the chimney and fix the flue. I use it in the winter and it heats the downstairs nicely,” Dean explained. The dogs came trotting in the room to sit at his feet. He scratched them both behind the ear before telling them to go outside. Castiel watched as they walked into the kitchen, and then out a doggy door.

“It’s magnetized so only they can open it when they pass through. If they’re not at the door, the door won’t open. If they’re at the door, anyone trying to sneak in has a death wish” Dean explained. 

“See? There’s that brain of yours, proving how incredibly smart you are. It’s really very sexy,” Castiel touched his arm and Dean smiled.

“I try to cover all my bases. But I also don’t want to have to keep letting them out. Sometimes they’ll hear something and want to investigate, but I’m not playing the in and out game. I had to do that a lot when I first got them, so I installed the doggy door,”

Castiel moved closer, stepping right into Dean’s personal space. It had the man smiling again.

“Whatcha doing there, Cas?”

Castiel ran his tongue over his lower lip, loving the way Dean tracked the movement.

“Cas? I like that. I think I want you to call me that. My brother and sister call me Cassie and if they weren’t family, I’d probably punch them in the nose, but hearing my name shortened, and on your lips, I very much like that,”

“You’re one seductive bastard, aren’t you,” Dean was still smiling, and he wasn’t moving back. He took that as a good sign. He shrugged slowly and ran his hand down Dean’s arm until he caught his hand. Dean squeezed his and didn’t let go.

“I’ve never been called seductive before. I think I like that. What I want is to kiss you. I’ve pretty much wanted to since I first laid eyes on you, but I’ll wait, if that’s what you want. I’m not asking for sex,”

He was surprised a moment later when Dean buried his fingers in the dark hair at the back of his head and dragged him forward until their lips met. Dean’s hand slipped from his and wrapped around his back to pull him closer. He opened up easily, hoping Dean would take the hint, and he did. The kiss deepened and he clung to Dean, wrapping his own arms around him and holding him close. 

As far as kisses went, it was very hot, and probably one of the best of Castiel’s life. He smiled when Dean kissed his cheek softly.

“So. Tomorrow night at six? Should I dress up? It is burgers, after all,” 

They were still pressed together and Castiel didn’t want to let go. Dean felt so wonderful in his arms.

“I think the way you were dressed yesterday would be perfect. You looked incredibly sexy in your white shirt and dress pants,”

Dean chuckled but he could see the faint blush on the man’s cheeks. He got the feeling Dean didn’t get genuine compliments very often. They were probably given with the goal of getting him into bed. Sex sounded wonderful, but he wanted to wait. The bluntness in Dean’s questions, it would likely bother most people, but he liked it. Straight and to the point. He valued honesty. Maybe there could be something really good between them.

“How about I pick you up this time. I want you to see my car. She’s my pride and joy,”

Castiel was curious. “Do you drive a classic?”

“Damn right I do. Baby is a ’67 Chevy Impala. She was my dad’s but he gave her to me when I graduated college. He knew I loved her and wanted her, so he gave her to me and bought himself a truck. You’ll love her, she purrs like a dream,”

“I can’t wait. When I get my cars down here and I can safely store them far away from Alistair, I’ll take you for a ride in my Bel Air. She’s one that I kept. Powder blue and white. We can cruise, maybe go for a ride out in the country?” Castiel was really hoping this worked out and he could continue dating Dean. The way the other man smiled told him he was thinking the same thing.

“I love doing that. Sometimes I’ll take road trips just so I can drive, windows down, music turned up, wind in my hair, it’s one of my favorite things to do,”

“Me too. I drove my car down to Florida once, just so I could see the ocean. I sat in my car, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and I watched the sun set. It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,”

“I’ve never been to Florida, but I’d like to go sometime,” Dean finally stepped back and he was forced to let the man go. Dean caught his hand again and squeeze gently. He was excited that he’d get to see the handsome mechanic again tomorrow. 

“I suppose I should get home. I have some patient files to go over and make notes on. I will be waiting at six. Ignore Alistair if he stares at you. He really is a nosey bastard.”

Dean held his hand as they left the house, watching as he reset the alarm and shut the door. They walked across the junkyard, escorted by six very large dogs, none of which were the Dobermans from the house. At the gate Dean entered the code to open it, then brought a hand up to gently caress Castiel’s cheek.

“You are beautiful, Cas, and I really look forward to getting to know you better,”

Castiel leaned into his touch and smiled. “I’m excited to do the same with you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” He leaned in to kiss Dean softly on the lips, and then he was letting go and walking out into the garage parking lot where his car was parked. He heard the gate close behind him and when he looked back, Dean waved. 

He didn’t even get home before Anna was texting him, demanding pictures. 

Castiel: Hush, I sent them already. We had a date tonight and we’re going out again tomorrow. He’s amazing, and I want to get to know him better.

Anna: Wow, he’s really good looking! Score one for my big bro!

Castiel laughed and tucked his phone away. Tomorrow night was going to be wonderful. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next one!


End file.
